


Not Like Home

by Stormrace



Series: Little Wally [6]
Category: DCU, The Flash (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Barry Allen is Berry Allen, Gen, Genderbending, Hurt/Comfort, Iris West is Ira West
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormrace/pseuds/Stormrace
Summary: Wally wakes up and hears the sound of voices coming up from her aunt and uncle's kitchen. They're fighting. Like her parents at home. How could this happen here?
Relationships: Barry Allen & Wally West, Barry Allen/Iris West, Iris West & Wally West
Series: Little Wally [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674676
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Not Like Home

“I don’t want to talk about this right now!” Wally rubbed her eyes as she stepped down the last step of the stairs. She had woken up thirsty and then heard Uncle Ira and Aunt Berry’s voices coming up from downstairs. She stopped when her brain registered the tones coming from the kitchen.

“When else are we going to?”

“How about never?” something heavy was dropped in the sink. Wally felt tears sting her eyes as she hugged her Flash doll closer and the angry voices continued. Not here too!

“All I’m asking for is some kind of explanation!”

“There is no “explanation”! Green Lantern and I are friends! That’s it! That’s all it’s ever going to be! It’s not my fault if gossip magazines read something into nothing!” a drawer slammed.

Wally started to cry. She didn’t hear whatever Uncle Ira said next, but she heard Aunt Berry declare that she needed some air and the door slam. Wally stood up and ran the rest of the way down the stairs into the kitchen.

“Wally? What are you doing up?” Uncle Ira was sitting at the table.

“Aunt Berry! Aunt Berry wait!” she almost made it to the door.

“Hey, hey,” he picked her up, “Where do you think you’re going?”

“I need to get Aunt Berry to come back! I don’t want her to leave us!” she wailed, squirming to get down.

“You heard us?” she nodded, leaning forward to sob into his shoulder, “Oh, baby, sweetheart, I’m sorry. She’s coming back, I promise.”

“But she said-“

“She’s a little angry with me right now, so she’s gone to calm down. Once she feels calmed down, she’s going to come back and we’re going to talk about why we were mad at each other and how we can fix it. It’s not like at home.”

“Really?”

“I promise. Here,” he pulled open the fridge, “How about I make you some warm milk and we wait for her to come back together?”

“Okay.”

Uncle Ira let her cling to him while he fixed her the promised drink and when they settled on the couch. He put it in a no spill cup, but she didn’t mind this time. It meant that she didn’t have to lift her head from his chest or move at all. He turned on a cartoon for her and she watched the bright colours with mild interest, until she lost the fight to keep her eyes open.

“We should get the her back into bed soon,” she jolted awake at the sound of Aunt Berry’s voice.

“You’re back! You came back!” Wally launched herself into Aunt Berry’s lap.

“Of course, I came back, kiddo. I love you, and I love Uncle Ira, and that’s never going to change, so I’m always going to come back,” Aunt Berry stood up, “Now, it’s way past bedtime.”

“I don’t want to sleep in my room!” she protested when they neared her door.

“Alright,” Ira lead the way to their room, “Just for tonight.”

Wally snuggled right down into the bed between them and fell asleep to the sound of them talking quietly and nicely. She knew she heard them say “sorry” to each other. Not at all how fights ended at home.

She woke up to the smell of bacon and by herself in the bed. Slipping downstairs, she heard her aunt giggling. Entering the kitchen, Aunt Berry was hugging Uncle Ira from behind while he stood at the stove scrambling eggs.

“Morning, sweetheart,” Ira smiled at her as she climbed onto her chair, “How did you sleep?”

“Good.”

“So, you’re uncle and I were talking,” Aunt Berry almost skipped up to the table and dropped a kiss on her head before sitting down, while Uncle Ira divided the eggs onto plates, “And we think today looks nice enough to go for a picnic at the beach.”

They were talking! And smiling! And hugging! Everything was fixed! It wasn’t like at home where Mom and Dad had bad fights and wouldn’t talk to each other for days! Wally grinned big.

“Can we have pizza?”

“Pizza? At the beach?” Aunt Berry gasped in surprise, “Oh, I don’t know. That sounds dangerous! What do you think, Ira?”

“Eat your breakfast and we’ll see,” Uncle Ira put plates in front of her and Berry, then sat down in his own place.

Breakfast was awesome, the picnic was awesome, and the rest of her visit was awesome! The fight was quickly forgotten. In fact, Wally never, ever saw her aunt and uncle fight again.

End


End file.
